In recent years, semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diode (LED) are considered as new light sources for lamps for their high efficiency and long lifetime, and research and development have been taking place on LED lamps having LEDs as the light source.
The LED lamps include an LED lamp having a shape of straight tube (straight-tube LED lamp) and an LED lamp having a shape of light bulb (light bulb shaped LED lamp). LED modules (light-emitting modules) each configured of LEDs mounted on a board are used for the lamps.
For example, the patent literature 1 discloses a conventional light bulb shaped LED lamp, for example. The patent literature 2 discloses a conventional straight-tube LED lamp.